Muere conmigo
by Vistoria
Summary: /AU/ Muere conmigo Neji...


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y narración de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar, sexo explícito. Escenas fuertes.

* * *

.

**M**uere **c**onmigo.

.

El templado sol matutino de primavera la cegó por instantes nada más abrir la puerta de vidrio, logrando que al salir se golpeara el hombro con el borde de aluminio del marco que sujetaba el lugar de entrada y salida de aquel edificio. Llevó su mano derecha al hombro adolorido mientras seguía avanzando a pasos lentos por la pequeña escalinata del lugar. La cabeza se le partía en infinitos pedazos y aún continuaba un poco ebria y quizás drogada. Tambaleándose se detuvo unos instantes para mitigar el dolor de varias zonas de su cuerpo, intentando también que las cosas a su alrededor dejaran de girar de forma lenta.

Observó con odio el lugar en el que se había golpeado, para luego ir subiendo la mirada y analizar el sitio en el que se encontraba. Jamás había estado ahí, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado, pero al menos estaba un poco más consciente al salir. Sonrió burlona al recinto y continuó caminando: tenía que ―de alguna forma― llegar al instituto.

Su boca tenía un sabor amargo y supo de inmediato que se debía a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior, también al cigarrillo, y quizás también al semen que había tragado durante la caliente sesión de sexo que tuvo.

Sonrío socarrona de sus propias maldades mientras caminaba. Imágenes iban apareciendo poco a poco en su cerebro; recuerdos de lo que había sido, sin duda alguna, una de las mejores noches de juerga que había vivido.

Su amigo ―o más bien, conocido― Hidan la había encontrado al salir del instituto, invitándola a comer un helado de forma inocente, luego había fumando marihuana con él en una pequeña plaza para después ir donde unos amigos del chico a beber. En algún momento de la noche se había trasladado al lugar del que acababa de salir y ahí terminó todo en descontrol.

Se recordaba muy borracha besando a un chico de cabello rojo en las mismas condiciones que ella, las cosas se calentaron en un sillón, y éste le ofreció la mitad de una pastilla de color naranja. Él tomó la otra mitad y continuaron besándose descontroladamente. Para ese momento, había una pequeña parte en la mente de Tenten que continuaba consciente a pesar de todo el alcohol y las drogas que había consumido durante la tarde y parte de la noche, pero después de tomar esa pastilla su mente se descontroló, la excitación aumento a mil y lo único que deseaba era follar con el pelirrojo que acariciaba su intimidad con dedos hábiles. Sin importarle el resto de las personas que estaban en el lugar, se sentó a piernas abiertas sobre el chico, le abrió el pantalón y rápidamente descubrió que él estaba igual de excitado que ella. Follaron frente a todos. Posterior a eso sólo tenía algunos recuerdos: ella jalando cocaína, Hidan acercándose con una sonrisa perversa, ella, el pelirrojo de ojos verdes y Hidan follando en una habitación, más pastillas, un tercer chico de pelo negro y largo, droga, alcohol, y sexo desenfrenado con los tres hombres al mismo tiempo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al llegar a un paradero ubicado a un par de cuadras del lugar del cual acababa de salir. Se vio a sí misma chupando pollas como desquiciada, el sabor del semen en su boca, los orgasmos, a Hidan metiéndosela por el culo mientras el pelirrojo estaba abajo de ella. Otra secuencia de imágenes del mismo chico corriéndose en su cara, al tiempo que el de cabello oscuro sentado en el suelo, la hacia sentarse sobre él dándole la espalda y penetrándola con fuerza. Hidan diciéndole vulgarmente que tenía un culo exquisito, el chico de cabello negro corriéndose nuevamente dentro de su boca, ella sonriéndole al tiempo que Hidan terminaba en su interior. Sexo, drogas, orgasmos, semen, alcohol, mucha droga, más orgasmos, en resumen: una noche sensacional.

Se subió a un autobús que en ese momento se detenía, y que sabía que la dejaría cerca del instituto, pagó y se sentó rápidamente. Su entrepierna se había humedecido nada más recordar la noche anterior, y agradeció haber recuperado sus bragas, sin embargo no había corrido la misma suerte con su brassier el cual no encontró en aquel departamento lleno de personas tiradas en el suelo, botellas vacías, y otras tantas cosas. Afortunadamente lograba disimular la falta de ropa interior con la chaqueta del instituto, de no ser por ella, sus senos serían muy notorios debido a la transparencia de la blanca blusa que estaba obligada a utilizar.

Buscó en su bolso su celular y los audífonos para poder escuchar música en lo que restaba del trayecto. Comprobó que tenía unas cuantas llamadas pérdidas de su madre, pero las ignoró, y buscó en su reproductor alguna canción que se adecuara al momento. Sonrió al encontrarla, y mientras se sumía en aquella melodía, cerró los ojos, apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio, y se dedicó a revivir los difusos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

En algún momento de su viaje la necesidad de masturbarse la consumió, pero se controló porque no podía hacerlo en ése lugar. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido de satisfacción, y apretó con fuerza las piernas para calmar el hormigueo en su entrepierna. Estaba mojada con sólo recordar esos tres penes follándosela sin cesar, reviviendo las sensaciones de su cuerpo, los infinitos orgasmos, el sudor, los gritos y todo lo vivido en la noche.

Bostezó sonoramente, tapándose la boca con una mano, incorporando su cuerpo para alejar los recuerdos calientes. Ignoró el dolor que desde que había salido del edificio sentía en su cuerpo, sobre todo en su entrepierna y su culo, sus senos también estaban a doloridos debido de las innumerables veces que dientes se incrustaron en ellos, pero era un dolor soportable; mil veces mejor eran los orgasmos. El cansancio la invadió de un momento a otro ya que había dormido realmente poco. Podría haberse quedado tirada en el suelo, con sus piernas enredadas con las del chico de cabello negro, mientras que el pene de éste se ubicaba peligrosamente cerca de su culo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió; no pensaba volver a verlos, tampoco se quedaría para desayunar con ellos y revivir entre risas y un café la noche recién pasada, no necesitaba saber sus nombres, ni recordar sus rostros, no necesitaba nada de ellos: los había utilizado, le habían dado lo que demandaba: drogas, sexo y alcohol, había quedado satisfecha y podía continuar con su vida hasta que otro apareciera y la satisfaciera de la misma forma.

Así era su vida desde hacía más de un año: la destrucción constante era lo único que la mantenía con vida.

Había cumplido los dieciocho años a penas unas semanas atrás ―celebración de la que sólo recordaba haberse follado dos chicos durante la noche― pronto terminaría el colegio y sería libre de continuar su vida en otra ciudad, con otras personas, escapar de esa mierda de la que ya estaba cansada. Podría seguir viviendo de drogas, sexo y alcohol lejos de ahí. El Rock & Roll que era su vida continuaría en cualquier parte.

Tenten bajó del autobús en un lugar cercano a su instituto. La calle estaba lleno de alumnos que llegaban al recinto de estudios, conversando y riendo en grupos, otros solitarios se acercaban con los audífonos puestos. Revisó la hora en su celular; todavía le quedaban unos minutos para disfrutar de su cigarro matutino antes de ingresar a ocho horas de tortura. Se ubicó en la muralla de entrada, sacó un cigarro y su encendedor, lo prendió y disfrutó de la nicotina tranquilamente mientras continuaba escuchando música a todo volumen. Algunos la observaban de forma reprobatoria para luego ignorarla, unos pocos le sonreían saludándola, ella les devolvía el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza. Sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella, Tenten sabía de quién se trataba, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos clavados en los suyos. Su mirada se llenó de desprecio mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo. Aquella persona le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, pero al final la desvió, incapaz de continuar soportando el desprecio y el odio que le dedicaba la chica.

El cilindro de nicotina y miles de drogas más terminó de consumirse completamente, tiró la colilla aplastándola con la punta de su pie para luego ingresar al calvario en el que se había convertido la escuela. Se dirigió hacía su casillero, dejó su mochila y tomó sólo lo que necesitaba, ignorando deliberadamente las risitas y cuchicheos del grupo de niñas lindas y perfectas que se situaba poco más a la derecha de su ubicación. Siempre era lo mismo.

No podía quejarse; ella misma lo había fomentado. Los rumores que circulaban dentro del instituto no eran del todo falsos; casi la totalidad eran verdaderos y habían ocurrido en algún momento. Que ella se había follado a fulanito y a menganito, que había llegado borracha a clases, que era casi adicta a las drogas, que sedujo al novio de una chica y se lo folló: en resumen todos los rumores sobre ser una verdadera zorra eran ciertos, pero a ella no le afectaba. Poco y nada le valía la opinión que tuviese el resto sobre ella; de aquello no viviría, y al menos estaba bastante satisfecha con todo lo que había disfrutado follándose a la mitad de la población masculina del instituto.

Sus razones eran meramente personales. Buscaba la satisfacción del sexo; el placer, los orgasmos, disfrutar de los placeres salvajes y mundanos de la vida, del olvido de problemas que lograba con las drogas y el alcohol; la perdida de raciocinio para escapar de su realidad que tanto odiaba. Con una vida cargada de excesos lograba escapar de sí misma y de lo que se había convertido.

Ingresó al salón de clases sentándose rápidamente en la última fila junto a la ventana. Sintió nuevamente el peso de aquella conocida mirada sobre ella, pero la ignoró mirando los amplios jardines por la ventana. Escuchó risas y comentarios previos a la entrada del profesor, luego vino el ruido de mesas arrastrándose y sillas acomodándose antes que el silencio se hiciera presente. Sólo hasta que escuchó la voz del profesor dando comienzo a la clase miró al frente.

Su consuelo era saber que sólo quedaban dos meses de tortura escolar, y después de aquello sería libre de largarse de esa puta ciudad y olvidarse de todos aquellos que conocía; de sus padres, sus tíos y primos, de sus compañeros de clase, de los amigos que nunca tuvo, de un pasado que nunca fue mejor, de su antiguo yo, de aquellos que le fallaron. Sabía que podía escapar de su vida, pero que en el lugar donde estuviese seguiría hundiéndose en la mierda, porque no sabía cómo salir de ella, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Constantemente soñaba con morir, y si la dama de negro no venía pronto en su búsqueda, ella se encargaría de traerla por obligación. El suicidio siempre era la mejor opción.

¿Por qué?

Nadie jamás se había interesado en preguntarle por qué detestaba tanto su vida, cuáles eran las razones de querer huir, de querer morir. Nunca alguien se había interesado en saber de su pasado, del dolor de su alma, de la soledad en la que creció y por qué había cambiado tanto su actitud en los últimos años. Nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle qué pasó con su sonrisa y su espontánea alegría; realmente no había persona interesada en conocerla, menos aún en apoyarla. Quizás había alguien que sabía parte de su historia, pero esa persona ya no estaba, le había fallado dejándole en claro que nunca le interesó realmente. Era esa persona quien la había terminado de romper.

Las horas de clases pasaron extremadamente lentas y aburridas. Para el segundo periodo el sueño la tenía completamente consumida y sus ojos se caían pesadamente aunque hacía el mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta. Ya en el tercer periodo con su aburrido y viejo profesor de matemáticas terminó por quedarse completamente dormida. Despertó sobresaltada después de dos horas, pero aún así seguía teniendo sueño. Su estómago gruñó de hambre ya que hacía más de veinte horas que no lo alimentaba con algo de comida, pero el asco que sentía debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerido durante la tarde y noche del día anterior era mucho mayor. La cabeza le dolía enormemente y tenía esa sensación de mierda que siempre se extendía por su cuerpo debido a la resaca, mezcla entre cansancio, sueño, asco, dolor de estómago, ganas de vomitar y dolor de cabeza, además debía agregarle que estar follando con tres hombres al mismo tiempo no era demasiado común, por lo que su cuerpo se sobreexigió. Independiente de todas las drogas que había consumido y que le habían dado la sensación de adrenalina extrema y excitación, era sólo una sensación mental, pero para su cuerpo era sólo temporal, por lo que ahora estaba resentido después de tanto desenfreno.

Pasado el mediodía el timbre anunció finalmente el receso para almorzar. Tenten vio como todos sus compañeros se levantaban entusiasmados para ir por comida y satisfacer la necesidad de alimento, exceptuando al grupo de chicas lindas y anoréxicas que preferían morir de hambre antes de aumentar un gramo. Se levantó de su asiento cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie en el salón, tomó las pocas cosas que llevaba y se dirigió a su casillero lugar en el que guardó su cuaderno, libro y lápiz, tomó el paquete de cigarrillos y el mechero para dirigirse al baño del final del tercer piso, sector que generalmente estaba vacío, más todavía a esa hora en la que todos estaban en la cafetería o en el patio aprovechando el mágico sol de primavera para relajarse.

Nada más abrir la puerta del lugar, sus oídos se vieron invadidos por unos pequeños gemidos provenientes del interior de uno de los cubículos. Azotó la puerta con fuerza para anunciar su llegada, sonriendo socarronamente al saber que había cortado toda la inspiración de quiénes fueran los que aprovecharan el receso para toquetearse. Se sentó sobre el mueble de cerámica que unía los lavamanos, y prendió un cigarro esperando con la mirada puesta en la puerta del cubículo hasta que las dos personas en su interior salieran. Quiso reírse a carcajadas cuando sus ojos cafés se encontraron con unos verdes pertenecientes a una de las chicas lindas del colegio, la reconoció de inmediato debido al color rosa de su cabello ―el cual obviamente no era natural― a pesar de estar en el otro curso. Tras ella salió una chica con el cabello pintado de un exótico rojo y lentes de armazón negro. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto. Exhaló el humo divertida, moviendo las piernas como una niña pequeña.

―Hola Karin ―la saludó de manera burlona.

Aquella chica tampoco estaba en su salón, pero se habían conocido más íntimamente en una fiesta durante el verano en la cual después de mucho alcohol y marihuana terminaron follando en una habitación de la casa en la que se realizaba la desenfrenada fiesta. Sabía que Karin era lesbiana, al igual que la otra chica de pelo rosa que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Sakura, también sabía que ambas lo negaban, y fingían una rivalidad casi enfermiza teniendo como principal causante a Sasuke, un atractivo chico que estaba en el salón de Tenten y que generalmente ignoraba a todas las mujeres que le juraran amor o babearan estúpidamente por él.

Karin la ignoró deliberadamente empujando a su compañera para que se apresurara y salieran del baño lo más rápido posible.

Sin detener el balanceo infantil de sus piernas, continuó fumando con tranquilidad, riendo divertida una vez que vio cerrarse la puerta.

Tenten no podía asegurar su bisexualidad, era cierto que había tenido sexo con otras mujeres, pero generalmente éstas no la calentaban mucho, o no todas le llamaban la atención. En su vida sólo había tenido sexo con dos mujeres; la primera había sido Karin y la segunda un rubia hermosa llamada Ino.

Aquella chica era realmente perfecta, parecía una modelo: era alta y delgada, con unas curvas pronunciadas y un cuerpo de infarto, un cabello largo, perfectamente rubio natural y brillante, ojos azules y rostro simétrico: una verdadera Barbie. La había conocido en vacaciones de invierno en un bar, después de un par de cervezas y conversación se enteró que también estudiaba en su mismo instituto, lo cual le sorprendió porque nunca antes la había visto, pero se conformó sabiendo que debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos que tenía el establecimiento era normal no conocerlos a todos. Siguieron conversando durante un rato y entrada la noche Ino la invitó a su casa ya que estaba sola. Un par de tragos y una líneas de cocaína lograron que ambas terminaran en la cama de la rubia, utilizando algunos de los juguetes sexuales que la chica poseía, tocándose y besándose con una pasión que hasta ése momento Tenten no había sentido por otra mujer. Posterior a ese encuentro vinieron unos cuantos más, pero en el colegio nunca se hablaban, ni saludaban, sólo se mensajeaban cuando tenían ganas de sexo.

Tenten no sabía realmente si Ino era lesbiana o bisexual, pero había logrado darse cuenta que a la chica le gustaba seducir hombres y dejarlos con las ganas, no se le conocía novio a pesar que habían bastantes interesados, pero cuando de ella se trataba, la rubia jamás le había negado un encuentro lésbico.

Sólo con dos mujeres había tenido sexo, con ambas le había gustado la experiencia, pero aún así no podía asegurar su bisexualidad ya que no conocía a otra que le hiciera sentir el deseo animal de someter o ser sometida como siempre ocurría cuando follaba con Ino. Con Karin había sido una vez y tampoco le interesaba repetirlo, porque después de aquella fiesta no volvió a sentir deseo por ella, era quizás culpa del alcohol ingerido esa noche lo que la llevó a terminar enredándose con la chica de lentes.

Pero con la rubia era diferente.

Con ella no necesitaba haber bebido para desearla. A veces eran ganas de verla, de tocarla, de morderle los pezones o apretarle las tetas, de acariciarle el clítoris, de besarla y oírla gemir, quizás era también que le gustaba cuando Ino controlaba la situación y la besaba de una forma delicada pero pasional, le tocaba con sutileza las tetas, le lamía los pezones o la hacia llegar al orgasmo sólo con su lengua. Se calentaba y gozaba junto a aquella rubia perfecta.

Aún así, si le pidieran elegir, se quedaría mil veces con el trozo de carne duro y caliente que tenían los hombres.

Apagó el cigarrillo y dejó la colilla en el lavabo, se quedó un rato más sentada allí notando que nuevamente había vuelto a mojar las bragas al recordar a Ino. Pensó en entrar a algún cubículo, cerrar la puerta, sentarse, abrirse de piernas y acariciar tranquilamente su intimidad hasta saciar el deseo que había despertado, pero como si el dios del sexo quisiera recompensarla por su escandaloso lívido, la puerta del baño nuevamente se abrió y un conocido rostro masculino se asomó.

―Sabía que te encontraría aquí ―sonrió el hombre de corto cabello castaño al tiempo que ingresaba completamente y cerraba la puerta tras él―. Éste es tú escondite perfecto.

―Kankurou ―ronroneó ella a modo de saludo―. ¿Para qué me buscabas? ―fingió inocencia en su voz, al tiempo que una sonrisa perversa asomaba en sus labios.

―No lo sé... ―respondió él acercándose con pasos lentos y encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos vagaron distraídamente por el lugar hasta detenerse en ella nuevamente. Tenten se mordió el labio con sensualidad al tiempo que abría un poco las piernas.― Pensé que quizás necesitabas un poco de cariño...

Quedó a tan sólo dos pasos de la chica, ella le sonrió seductora levantando sus piernas y cruzándola tras él acercándolo de un tirón, quedando el hombre encajado en la abertura que formaban sus dos extremidades.

―Quizás eres tú él que necesita cariño ―susurró mientras deslizaba lentamente sus manos por el torso masculino cubierto por la inmaculada camisa escolar. Finalmente las enlazó tras su cuello.

―Me has tenido abandonado en las últimas semanas ―dijo él acariciando el contorno de las piernas desnudas, subiéndolas con lentitud arrastrando a su paso la falda hasta dejarla a la altura de la anchas caderas femeninas. Siguió su travesía por los contornos de su cintura hasta detenerlas en sus abultados senos, apretarlos y comenzar a desabotonar la chaqueta del instituto que ella no se había quitado en toda la mañana.

Tenten le sonrió acercándose hasta sus labios juguetonamente atrapando con sus dientes el labio inferior del muchacho para morderlo con sutileza, acto seguido delineó el contorno con su lengua para finalmente besarlo con pasión. Sin perder el tiempo sus manos volvieron a la acción quitando la corbata que llevaba y comenzando a abrir con rapidez los botones de la camisa, y poder tener total contacto con aquella ardiente piel masculina.

Kankurou no se quedó atrás, y con hábiles movimientos terminó de desabotonar la chaqueta para continuar con la blusa, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de quitar la corbata, simplemente liberó las estorbosas prendas hasta que sus manos hicieron contacto con la desnuda piel de los sugerentes senos femeninos. Sonrió complacido sin dejar de besarla al notar que ella no llevaba brassier.

A pesar de estar sentada en altura, aquel hombre tenía la estatura perfecta para que al encontrarse de pie sus intimidades quedaran en cercanía. A medida que el beso se tornaba más fiero y fogoso, el roce de sus excitadas partes se hacía más intenso.

Tenten gemía contra los labios del chico al sentir aquel bulto fregarse contra su hinchada y húmeda entrepierna, mientras que las enormes manos del chico apretaban con salvajismo sus tetas, y pellizcaba sus pezones. Deslizó sus manos por el torso de su compañero, hasta detenerlas en la pretina del pantalón y batallar con el botón para poder liberar el ansioso amigote de aquel hombre, quien también se encargó de estimular su vagina con una de sus manos que abandonó la tarea de masajear sus senos.

Una vez que hubo liberado el endurecido miembro de Kankurou, se dedicó a deslizar su mano por toda la longitud del palpitante pene desde abajo hacia arriba. Él inmiscuyó dos dedos en su entrada moviéndolos con rapidez. Sin poder controlarse un poco más, quitó sus mojados dedos, corrió la parte inferior de las bragas de la chica y de una sola estocada la penetró con fuerza.

Tenten gimió fuertemente al sentir aquel pedazo de fierro hundirse en sus entrañas, abrazándose al cuerpo del hombre y apretando sus tetas contra el pecho de él. Kankurou comenzó un mete y saca lento y placentero, mordiéndose los labios para ahogar sus gemidos. El chico besó sus mejillas y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, deslizando sus labios calientes y enrojecidos por toda la mandíbula de la mujer de cabello castaño hasta alcanzar nuevamente sus labios los cuales besó con ferocidad, se separó con brusquedad de ella para descender por la longitud de su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva con la punta de su lengua. Tenten se fue reclinando lentamente hacia atrás, doblando su espalda al tiempo que el descenso del chico continuaba hasta sus tetas. El castaño tomó posesión de uno de sus senos, mordiendo el pezón con suavidad para después apresar con la totalidad de su cavidad bucal aquel monte, la chica gemía quedamente, entregada completamente a las caricias y penetraciones que su compañero de clases le dedicaba.

Ambos eran compañeros de salón, pero no tenían una relación más allá del puro sexo ocasional, y tal como Kankurou lo había dicho, ella lo había tenido olvidado durante las últimas semanas. Follaban de vez en cuando, generalmente en ese mismo baño y unas cuantas veces en casa del chico, pero no se podía decir que eran amigos o que se conocían; él sólo la veía como la compañera con fama de zorra con la cual podía follar sin ataduras, y ella lo veía a él como un pene más que podía darle placer.

Poco le importó a Tenten que la noche anterior hubiese follado con tres chicos al mismo tiempo, a los cuales ni siquiera conocía, tampoco le interesó que su intimidad aún estuviera un poco adolorida por todas las veces que se lo metieron durante la noche, en ese momento la excitación y el placer que Kankurou le entregaba era más importante.

Se sorprendió levemente cuando él tiró de la corbata que aún colgaba en su cuello, atrayéndola hasta que quedó correctamente sentada, la besó con salvajismo y se retiró de su interior, quiso reclamar pero el chico no le dio tiempo de nada cuando la obligó a ponerse de pie, la volteó y se hundió una vez más en ella. Gimió al sentirlo hundirse con brusquedad en su interior y comenzar a moverse rápida y salvajemente. Se preguntó cómo había logrado quedar a su altura, ya que la diferencia de estatura entre los dos era mucha, pero prontamente se olvidó de todo dedicándose a disfrutar del azote constante y animal que él le proporcionaba.

Kankurou la jaló del cabello hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca, la besó con fiereza para luego morderle el labio inferior antes de empujarla hacía adelante en una posición de casi noventa grados, con los senos pegados al frío mármol del mesón del baño. Sus pezones reaccionaron al contacto provocándole un gemido satisfecho, sintió las manos de él aferrarse a sus caderas y comenzar a penetrarla aún más rápido.

Los gemidos reprimidos y el azote de los testículos del hombre contra los muslos femeninos era lo único que retumbaba en aquel baño.

**.*.*.*.**

Guió sus pasos lentamente hasta la cafetería, sintiendo como el malestar en su interior aumentaba aunque en su impasible rostro no se demostrara expresión alguna. La mezcla de dolor, rabia y ansiedad lo consumía, provocándole un nudo en el estómago. Sentía que tenía que decir y hacer tantas cosas, pero ahí estaba nuevamente, después de muchos meses, sin decir palabra ni terminar con todo aquello. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, queriendo escapar pronto de aquel lugar, de lo que había escuchado y de lo que sabía que estaba ocurriendo en aquel baño.

Se detuvo en la entrada del lugar repleto de estudiantes que satisfacían el hambre, llenando sus oídos de las carcajadas y la mezcla molesta de voces que conversaban alegremente, queriendo que aquellos sonidos borraran de sus oídos el retumbar grosero de los gemidos provenientes del baño al que no debía acercarse; del lugar al cual no debería haberla ido a buscar, _una vez más_.

Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, buscándola de manera inconsciente como _siempre _lo hacía, pero él sabía que ella no estaba _ahí_, sino que tres pisos más arriba.

―¡Neji! ―buscó con la mirada quien lo nombraba. Se encontró con un chico rubio que le alzaba la mano haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Lo hizo de forma automática.

Tomó asiento en la mesa en la que algunos de sus amigos más cercanos se encontraban. Naruto lo recibió con una sonrisa zorruna y sincera que siempre portaba, ofreciéndole la mitad de su empardado.

―No, gracias ―negó con cortesía―. No tengo hambre.

Y era cierto. El apetito se había esfumado por completo al evidenciar aquello que sabía, pero que siempre rogaba porque fuera mentira.

Su rubio amigo se encogió de hombros con un puchero divertido e infantil pintado en el rostro, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión al retomar la conversación que había dejado con el chico que estaba sentado a su izquierda. Ambos reían estrepitosamente de algo que había sucedido en clase de educación física; travesura en la que estaban implicados.

Neji Hyūga observó detenidamente a los otros seis chicos con los que compartía mesa. Quiso reír irónicamente y maldecir nuevamente al destino: la mitad de ellos tenía algo que ver con _ella_.

Sólo había sido un año, un maldito año que se ausentó y cuando volvió ya nada era igual.

Eran amigos desde pequeños, vivían en el mismo edificio desde casi toda su vida, jugaban juntos, se compartían sus secretos, hasta los más íntimos; tenían el nivel de confianza ciega de contar hasta las cosas más personales y dolorosas.

Ambos se dedicaban a aliviar sus infantiles soledades. Tenten vivía con sus dos padres, pero estos no estaban en casi todo el día en casa debido a sus trabajos. Él por su parte vivía sólo con su padre ya que su madre había muerto en un accidente cuando él tenía casi tres años, ninguno de los dos tenía familiares que vivieran en la misma ciudad, y del resto de niños de la misma edad que ellos y que vivían en el edificio, siempre preferían estar los dos y hacerse compañía, aún a pesar de los diferentes que sus personalidades eran. Iban a los mismos colegios, estaban en el mismo salón, volvían juntos a casa y pasaban casi la mayor parte de la tarde juntos. Compartían con otros chicos, sobre todo Tenten quien era muy sociable. Eran amigos, fueron amigos, mejores amigos, hasta que él de la noche a la mañana tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad por motivos familiares, pero volvió. Se lo prometió a sí mismo.

¿Qué había pasado en el tiempo que no estuvo?

Nada más volver aquel año al instituto los rumores le llegaron como balas; que ella se había acostado con éste y con éste otro también, que la habían visto en una fiesta jalando cocaína, que estaba borracha, que se había convertido en una completa zorra, que se había follado a un profesor. Eran muchas historias las que llegaron a sus oídos, y Neji se negaba a creerlas porque la mujer que él conocía jamás haría algo como eso, pero no tardó mucho en confirmar que todo era cierto.

Tenten se negó a verlo o hablar con él cuando volvió. La buscó al día siguiente de llegar al departamento en el que siempre vivió. Bajó al piso inferior en el cual se ubicaba la vivienda de ella, tocó la puerta, esperó unos segundos hasta que ella abrió. Sólo fueron unos instantes. Aún tenía grabada a fuego aquella mirada cargada de desprecio y odio que le dedicó al verlo, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Cualquier intento de aproximación que tuvo durante los días siguientes terminó casi de la misma forma.

No tardó mucho en confirmar que todos los rumores que la involucraban a ella eran verdaderos, y le dolió intensamente saber que Tenten follaba con muchos chicos del instituto, incluidos aquellos que él consideraba sus amigos.

Sabía que en algún momento Kiba y Shikamaru tuvieron sexo con la castaña que fue su amiga. No sabía cuándo, quizás ocurrió en el tiempo en que él no estuvo en la ciudad, o quizás en el verano, tampoco sabía si había sido más de una vez, lo único que sabía por la misma boca de ellos era que ya no se frecuentaban; que en los últimos meses no habían estado con ella. Pero Sasuke era diferente.

Sasuke Uchiha no solía hablar de su vida intima, no contaba de sus conquistas ni de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado ―tampoco era como si le conocieran alguna― sólo expresaba constantemente que le molestaba enormemente el grupo de chicas que lo perseguían, lo idolatraban, babeaban por él y le rogaban por una cita; esas chicas siempre había sido ignoradas por el joven de pelo negro, pero Neji sabía que Tenten no estaba dentro de ese grupo, y eso agregándole el hecho de que a la chica le gustaba follar libremente sin compromiso, habían conseguido que el Uchiha le diera pase libre a su cama. Sasuke se lo había confirmado en la única ocasión que se lo preguntó: "Sí, follamos" fue lo único que respondió, pero nunca le dijo con qué frecuencia ni desde cuándo, tampoco era como si Neji quisiera saberlo.

Eran sus amigos y eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, acostarse con quien desearan, él no era quien para reclamarles que hubiesen elegido tener una aventura sexual con Tenten, porque ellos ―ni nadie― sabían que él todavía amaba a la chica que había sido su amiga durante años, porque ellos no sabían que él todavía conservaba la esperanza que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes; aquella joven sonriente y alegre que lo había enamorado como un estúpido adolescente.

Mientras tanto tendría que seguir ignorando lo que sabía, olvidando lo que escuchaba, esperando el momento para hablar con ella.

**.*.*.*.**

La tarde avanzó más rápido, pero el cansancio seguía presente. La pequeña incursión sexual que había tenido en el baño con Kankurou la había dejado completamente satisfecha, pero el agotamiento había aumentado, por lo que cuando el timbre anunció el final de la jornada de aquel día, recogió sus cosas, se dirigió a su casillero, tomó su mochila y salió lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo se lo permitió. Mientras caminaba hasta la parada del autobús, desenrolló sus audífonos para introducirlos en sus oídos y prender su música a todo volumen. Durante el tiempo que demoró en aparecer la locomoción que la llevaría a casa, logró fumarse otro cigarrillo con absoluta calma. En el momento en que estaba subiendo al autobús, sintió como alguien más también lo hacía. Miró de reojo sobre su hombro, y reconoció aquella intensa mirada de exótico color, pero como siempre lo hacia, la ignoró. Pagó su boleto y se sentó casi al final mirando a la ventana. Percibió que él se sentó poco más adelante y en la fila del otro lado. Durante todo el viaje permaneció con la mirada fija en la calle y con su música a todo volumen, sin prestarle el más mínimo interés a su compañero de clase. Cuando el viaje llegaba al destino que ambos compartían, se levantaron al mismo tiempo, pero ella se encargó de caminar más rápido y subir hasta su piso sin darle tiempo de acercarse. Como siempre lo hacía.

Una vez en el departamento que vivía junto a sus padres, no se sorprendió de encontrarlo vacío. Se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y rápidamente se fue a la ducha. Permaneció largo rato aseándose y relajándose. Una vez terminado, se secó, se fue a su habitación, tomó una camiseta vieja y grande a modo de pijama, cerró las cortinas, su puerta y se metió en su acogedora cama. Durmió hasta el día siguiente.

Despertó casi a las seis de la mañana, sintiéndose completamente descansada, pero con enorme vacío en el estómago; moría de hambre. Tomó otra ducha, antes que sus padres se despertaran y comenzaran a discutir como siempre lo hacían. Con calma se vistió utilizando el uniforme completamente limpio que le quedaba, cuando estuvo completamente vestida, se quedó de pie frente al espejo, analizándose físicamente como pocas veces lo hacía.

Era bastante baja de estatura, con suerte alcanzaba el metro cincuenta, tenía las piernas cortas e incluso podrían considerarse un poquito gordas, pero afortunadamente eran firmes debido a la cantidad de deportes que antes practicaba y que con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar en nada. Sus caderas eran anchas y su culo redondo y firme ―también gracias al deporte― su cintura era marcada, no como una avispa, pero era notoria, aún así tenía una pequeña panza. Sus senos era grandes, oh sí, incluso se sentía un poco acomplejada por tenerlos más grandes que el común y generalmente trataba de ocultarlos, o al menos antes lo hacía, ahora les sabía sacar provecho. Tenía brazos delgados y ahora los sentía debiluchos. Su cuello también era delgado, y el hueso de su clavícula notorio. Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le gustaba cuando alguno de los tipos con los que follaba, la tomaba del cuello queriendo someterla, eso realmente la excitaba mucho. Pero ellos no sabían que a ella nadie la controlaba.

Cuando llegó a su rostro, el fugaz pensamiento de no ser ella se instaló en su cabeza. Su cara estaba demacrada; más delgada y pálida de lo que alguna vez se detuvo a observar, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color café claro, pero ya no brillaban y parecían sin vida, ni siquiera sus tupidas y largas pestañas le daban algo de expresión. Sin querer seguir observando, miró su labios gruesos y resecos, quizás con más cuidado y labial podrían verse bonitos, incluso seductores debido a la forma que tenían, pero ahora sólo veía unos labios gruesos, heridos, resecos, con un pálido color rosado. Su cabello no era tampoco algo que cuidara mucho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo cortaba y el largo ya pasaba su cintura, el corte que alguna vez tuvo ya no tenía forma y las puntas estaban bastante quemadas y florecidas, incluso se habían aclarado bastante de lo que era el tono castaño natural de su pelo, no brillaba y tampoco tenía vida, por eso generalmente lo usaba amarrado en una coleta desordenada para que no le molestara.

Bufó antes de separarse del espejo, al parecer cada parte de su cuerpo reflejaba que ella estaba muerta por dentro.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse hasta la cocina y atacar el refrigerador. Preparó huevos con tocino, y un café cargado sin azúcar como le gustaba, en la despensa encontró un paquete de galletas con chips de chocolate y pan. Se sentó sola en la mesa, degustando tranquilamente de sus huevos y el pan, luego tomó el café y lo acompañó de las galletas. Comió con calma y la música instalada en sus oídos, la única forma que tenía para no escuchar las peleas matutinas de sus padres. Terminando de comer, se levantó, dejó lo que había utilizado en el fregadero, se preparó un pan con queso el cual calentó en el microondas, tomó una manzana y la guardó en su bolso. Finalmente, recogió todo lo que necesitaba y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

Como aún era temprano, al salir del edificio se dirigió hasta la tienda de la esquina para comprar cigarrillos, por el camino se comió el pan que había preparado y luego de realizar su compra, se fue al paradero para esperar el autobús que la llevaría al instituto. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que ya era viernes y la tortura semanal se acababa.

El camino hacia el instituto lo realizó como siempre lo hacía, pegada a la ventana mirando la calle, con su música a todo volumen, pensando en miles de cosas que siempre terminaba odiando, llegando a la conclusión que todo en su vida era arreglado con un parche. Sus padres eran el mejor ejemplo de ello; nunca se habían querido. Se casaron por obligación cuando su madre quedó embarazada de ella, Tenten concluía que el "qué dirán" había influido bastante en el asunto, agregándole también la presión que sus abuelos debieron haber ejercido. En resumidas cuentas sus padres se habían pasado la vida peleando o discutiendo, satisfaciendo sus necesidades con amantes esporádicos o permanentes, dejándola completamente olvidada y sola toda su vida, supliendo su ausencia con dinero, el cual le servía para costear sus excesos. Tampoco se interesaban por saber algo sobre ella; nunca le preguntaban dónde iba, o qué hacía con el dinero; jamás le habían reclamado por llegar visiblemente borracha a casa, o por no llegar, ni por fumar; no les interesaba saber cómo le iba en el colegio: en resumidas cuentas ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo a sus padres.

Era por eso que quería marcharse; acabar de una puta vez la escuela y largarse de ahí, no verlos nunca más, no pedirles ayuda, no tener que recordar siempre que era un embarazo que había arruinado la vida de dos personas.

Su vida siempre había sido una mierda.

Se bajó del autobús un par de calles antes del instituto para pasar a una cafetería y comprar otro café. Caminó hasta la escuela y se sentó en una de las bancas de la entrada, prendió un cigarrillo y se bebió su café con tranquilidad ya que aún quedaba tiempo antes de entrar a clases.

Con la vista puesta en el suelo, y moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la batería que se escuchaba en la canción que retumbaba en sus oídos, notó que una sombra se instalaba frente a ella.

Levantó la cabeza al tiempo que exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo, enfocó la mirada en el chico que se había plantado frente a ella.

―Tenten ―dijo a modo de saludo, con su voz ronca y profunda. Sasuke Uchiha mantenía sus ojos negros clavados en los de ella. El rostro del chico no demostraba nada, pero en aquellas orbes oscuras se leía un deseo creciente, como fuego puro. La chica imaginó que quizás él estaba recordando alguna de las sesiones de sexo que habían mantenido.

―Sasuke ―respondió, dando un sorbo a su café y otra calada a su casi extinto cigarro.

―Hoy hay una fiesta en mi casa ―anunció sin rodeos―. Espero que vayas.

―Es probable ―sentenció sin interés. El chico dibujó una sonrisa arrogante de lado, se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza e ingresó al establecimiento.

Tenten lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista y fue entonces cuando se permitió sonreír divertida.

De todos los hombres con los que había tenido sexo, Sasuke Uchiha era el mejor y con el que más veces había follado. Era como un demonio adicto, salvaje y primitivo, con un miembro sorprendente y una vigorosidad asombrosa. Incluso se había permitido aceptar la invitación del chico para pasar un fin de semana con él encerrados en una cabaña en la costa, donde se drogaron y tuvieron sexo como enfermos, pero más allá de eso no tenían nada y ella sabía que era eso mismo lo que lograba que Sasuke le prestara un poco más de atención. La castaña no tenía interés en él, a pesar de que era guapo y desprendía una enorme cantidad de testosterona, a Tenten no le interesaba tener una especie de relación "sentimental" con el chico, no era una babosa arrastrada que le rogaba por sexo, más bien era todo lo contrarío; él siempre la buscaba porque lo asumía como un reto contra su propio ego masculino: seducir a la chica que no le prestaba atención. Afortunadamente para el Uchiha, Tenten siempre tenía ganas de sexo y sí a eso se le agregaba alguna droga, ella nunca le diría que no.

Aquel viernes para su gran fortuna pasó con una rapidez asombrosa, las clases no fueron aburridas e incluso se entretuvo con las bromas y juegos que siempre hacían Naruto y Kiba, conversando con Lee; el único a quien podía llamar "amigo" porque era la única persona sincera, amable e inocente que había en todo el puto instituto.

Pero Rock Lee tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle por qué.

Por la tarde luego de salir de clases, se dirigió junto a Shikamaru hacía la casa de Temari, la única mujer a la que podía considerar su amiga desde la definición que ella tenía sobre aquel término.

Temari era tres años mayor que ellos, estudiaba artes en la universidad de la ciudad, y tenía una especie de relación con Shikamaru, aunque desconocía que éste mismo el año anterior había tenido dos encuentros de carácter sexual con Tenten, información poco relevante a vista de los dos ya que no tenía mayor trascendencia en la historia.

Se dedicaron a fumar marihuana de la cosecha personal de Temari, conversar, escuchar música y reír durante varias horas, hasta que Tenten decidió darles tiempo solos y regresó a su solitario hogar. Comió y luego se recostó en su cama donde se quedó profundamente dormida gracias al relajo que le producía la marihuana natural.

Despertó cerca de las once de la noche, recordando recién en ese momento la fiesta de Sasuke. En un acto inconsciente e inerte volvió a ducharse, olvidando completamente que ya lo había hecho durante la mañana. Regresó a su cuarto y se alistó para la fiesta.

Sonrió divertida mientras hurgaba entre su ropa. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo principal de Sasuke para invitarla a la fiesta, razón por la cual debía vestirse acorde a la situación.

Buscó una camiseta estilo strapless que se ceñía perfectamente en sus senos, con un lazo de encaje transparente que dejaba ver parte de su piel en la parte posterior de estos y después caía con la misma tela que cubría sus senos, aunque de forma más holgada terminando con el mismo encaje que se ceñía bajo su busto, todo en color negro. Un jeans de color oscuro y unos zapatos también negros de taco aguja para darse un poco más de altura. Se delineó un poco el contorno de los ojos, y aplicó máscara de pestañas, su cabello lo dejó suelto, que una vez completamente seco adquiriría sus características ondas naturales, afortunadamente al tenerlo tan largo no se veía tan desordenado debido al peso que tenía. Terminó su atuendo con una chaqueta en cuero negro que le llegaba hasta las caderas, metió algo de dinero en uno de los bolsillos, y su cajetilla de cigarrillos en el otro. Salió de su habitación y se encontró con su padre mirando televisión en el salón, no la miró ni le preguntó algo, su madre estaba en la habitación en el computador. Se fue a la cocina y buscó lo que siempre le dejaban de la cena que a veces preparaba su madre, comió hasta satisfacerse, se preparó un café, lo bebió y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

Eso era normal en su familia.

Pagó un taxi que la llevó hasta la casa de Sasuke. Desde el portón podía percibir que la fiesta ya estaba en su máximo apogeo, sonrió adentrándose en la casa al tiempo que prendía un cigarrillo. Recorrió el camino de grava observando a todos los que se encontraban en el camino, algunos jugando en la piscina, otros bebiendo, haciendo competencias; un total desenfreno. Dentro de la casa era lo mismo: gente bailando descontrolada, bebiendo, fumando, drogándose, música al máximo, era una suerte que Sasuke viviera en una casa grande y alejada, así no tendría problemas con nadie.

Buscó con la mirada a algún conocido, pero sólo logró encontrar al dueño de aquella exótica mirada que pasaba justo en ese momento con un vaso en la mano, pero sólo fueron unos instantes ya que él salió rumbo a la piscina.

―Debo quizás, agradecer que estés aquí ―el tono irónico y profundo de Sasuke le llamó la atención, arqueó una ceja con diversión.

Notó de inmediato que el chico no estaba completamente en sus cabales cuando se acercó a sus labios para besarla, no se negó, correspondiendo el provocativo beso que él le daba sin dejar de sonreír. Poco le importó toda la gente que estaba presente, sólo lo besó porque a eso era lo que iba.

Sexo, sólo sexo.

―Tengo algo para ti ―susurró él sobre sus labios cuando se separaron. Metió una de sus manos al bolsillo, extrayendo de allí una píldora con forma de flor en color rosado. Sasuke le sonrió al tiempo que con dos dedos tomaba la alucinógena pastilla dirigiéndola hasta sus labios, ella abrió un poco la boca dándole el permiso de entrar. Él dejó la droga sobre su lengua, ella cerró los labios apresando los dos dedos del chico los cuales chupó con seducción hasta que los retiró completamente. Complacido le ofreció de su vaso de cerveza para terminar de tragar, y luego volvió a besarla, ésta vez con más salvajismo.

Se separó con brusquedad tomándola de la mano para arrastrarla escaleras arriba. Tenten se dejó llevar sin mediar palabra, sonriendo satisfecha al sentir como rápidamente la píldora comenzaba a hacer efecto.

Entraron en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso que estaba vacía, y la castaña no opuso resistencia cuando él la acorraló contra la puerta besándola con lujuria. Sin darse un segundo de tregua, Sasuke le quitó la chaqueta que quedó en el suelo, dirigió sus manos hasta sus caderas y comenzó a subirlas lentamente, acariciando con destreza su cintura hasta subir a sus senos y apretarlos por sobre la tela de su camiseta. La droga ya había hecho efecto cuando ella se dedicó a acariciar los masculinos brazos, hombros y pecho del chico, bajando rápidamente hasta la entrepierna hinchada y liberando con destreza la herramienta del Uchiha para comenzar a masturbarlo de forma lenta y agónica.

Sasuke gemía tenuemente contra sus labios, masajeando los senos femeninos ya libres, apretándolos y pellizcándolos. Consumida por el deseo, Tenten se separó de él, arrodillándose a la altura de su duro pene para introducirlo en su boca y comenzar a succionar con una poseída. El chico se entregó completamente a las atenciones en su miembro, disfrutando de esa lengua experta que lamía todo el contorno de su masculinidad para luego ser víctima de aquella cavidad bucal que lo ingería completamente haciendo presión con los labios al tiempo que lo retiraba dejando que fuera la mano femenina la que se encargaba de masturbarlo. La dejó chupárselo lentamente durante unos minutos, pero después la necesidad lo llevó a sostener la cabeza de la chica y comenzar a mover las caderas rápidamente como si la estuviese penetrando por la boca. Tenten lo dejó, haciendo presión con sus labios sólo para darle más placer. Finalmente terminó por correrse en la boca de la mujer, de lo cual ella no se quejó. Parte de su semen chorreó de la boca de la castaña, cayendo hasta sus senos. Con el lívido al máximo, Sasuke lo esparció por aquellos enormes montes. Sonrió complacida, excitada y drogada.

Tenten sabía que a Sasuke le encantaban sus tetas.

El chico acomodó sus pantalones, la tomó de la mano haciendo que se levantara, la guió hasta la cama y la lanzó allí con fuerza. Ella sonrió seductora cuando él le quitó con agresividad los pantalones y las bragas, abriendo las piernas para que él fuera libre de atenderla. No tardó ni un instante en abalanzarse sobre su intimidad. La lengua de Sasuke era maestra. Mordió, lamió, besó, succionó hasta que ella alcanzó un orgasmo intensificado por la droga, no le importó gemir descontrolada, en ese momento no era consciente de nada más que del lugar en el que se encontraba y lo que estaba haciendo con Sasuke. Él se levantó, también completamente drogado, se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta quedando totalmente desnudo. Tenten observó maravillada el pedazo de carne dura que tenía el chico entre las piernas, y que pronto estaría en su interior. Lo recibió con las piernas abiertas lo máximo que podía y él la penetró de un solo golpe.

Se mantuvo con un ritmo lento y profundo, dedicándose a besarla y a apretarle los pezones. Ella le recorría la espalda y deslizaba con lentitud sus pies por las piernas de él, pero pronto el deseo feroz que la droga lograba le exigió más. Invirtió los papeles quedando ella arriba para comenzar a cabalgarlo con un poco más de rapidez, el hombre complacido se entregó al ritmo de la mujer deslizando sus manos por los muslos, caderas, cintura y detenerlos finalmente en las enormes tetas que tanto le gustaban de aquella caliente chica.

Cuando el orgasmo estaba cercano, Tenten comenzó a moverse más rápido hasta que él terminó de correrse en su interior y luego ella también alcanzaba el clímax.

Se derrumbó sobre él, exaltada y satisfecha, con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón bombeando sangre a una velocidad increíble, sudorosa, y el cerebro desconectado de la realidad. Se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones y luego ella se levantó, acomodó su camiseta que continuaba a la altura de su cintura, buscó el resto de su ropa encontrando sólo los pantalones, los cuales se puso sin problemas. Debido al estado irreal en el que se encontraba poco le importó no encontrar sus bragas, se calzó sus tacones y se dirigió a la puerta en donde recogió su chaqueta y buscó su cajetilla de cigarros mientras se la colocaba. Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se alejó de allí.

En algún breve momento de lucidez recordó que aquella habitación era la de Sasuke, y que antes ya había estado allí.

Bajó las escaleras y en algún momento se encontró con Kankurou, quien sonriente le ofreció otra pastilla la cual ella aceptó. El chico se la llevó al lugar en donde todos estaban concentrados bailando, le ofreció un vaso de cerveza y se pusieron a bailar.

Tenten no era muy asidua a bailar, pero su estado morfinómano lograba que la música que sonaba fuera impresionante, y su cuerpo se movía al capás de aquel ritmo como si no le perteneciera. Todo en su entorno se movía de forma pausada, los colores eran brillantes y las personas desprendían un aura mágica. Bailó durante largo rato, consumida por el éxtasis prolongado que le proporcionaba la droga, manteniendo el mismo vaso de cerveza, fumando en ocasiones y disfrutando del estado alucinante en el que estaba sumida.

Pronto se encontró con unos ojos negros que la observaban fijamente, detuvo su baile y le sonrió al joven de cabello negro que la miraba. Él le devolvió una sonrisa torcida y creyó que era Sasuke, pero tras un momento logró darse cuenta que no era su compañero, ya que aquel chico tenía el cabello más largo. Sin darle importancia volvió a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, hasta que otro periodo de lucidez alumbró sus recuerdos logrando que se detuviera de golpe buscando con la mirada al chico de cabello largo. Fue en ese instante que lo reconoció como uno de los hombres con los cuales había follado dos días atrás.

―Ese es Itachi ―susurró Kankurou a su oído sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música, cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba puesta la mirada de la chica―. Es el hermano de Sasuke... ¿quieres follártelo también?

Tenten lo miró y sonrió divertida, retomó el ritmo de la música y bebió un sorbo de cerveza.― Ya lo hice... ―terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bailó durante otro largo periodo hasta que se aburrió. Salió de la casa dejando a Kankurou solo. Se acercó a la piscina y se sentó en el borde, viendo como algunos jugaban en el interior de esta. Encendió un cigarrillo, y fumó lentamente, bebiendo a sorbos pequeños de su vaso de cerveza.

El efecto de la droga ingerida ya comenzaba a mitigar, pero aún lograba disfrutar sólo de la música que parecía tener en la cabeza. Su entorno desapareció, y las risas divertidas se escuchaban lejanas. Se mantuvo en esa posición un tiempo indeterminado, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo que dictaba su drogado cerebro.

Sintió que alguien se posicionaba tras ella, arrodillándose a su espalda y rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. No se quejó, menos aún hizo el intento de alejarlo.

―Mi hermano dice que folló contigo hace unos días ―susurró Sasuke a su oído, deslizando la punta de su nariz por el contorno de la oreja. Tenten emitió un gruñido como respuesta, estremeciéndose al sentir el cálido aliento del chico contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

―Parece que sí... ―respondió luego de un rato, sonriendo divertida todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió las manos del Uchiha adentrarse bajo la tela de su camiseta, recorriendo con lentitud su abdomen hasta alcanzar sus senos y apretarlos. Ella arqueó la espalda y suspiró disfrutando de las avasalladoras caricias que él le proporcionaba a la zona que sin duda era su botón de encendido para volverse loca de excitación. Sasuke le besó el cuello susurrando palabras obscenas que ella no lograba identificar, sólo ladeó la cabeza para darle el espacio suficiente al chico de lamer y enterrar sus dientes en la estimulada zona. Ahogó un quejido cuando sintió la respiración caliente chocar contra su humedecida piel; sus poros se erizaron y su entrepierna comenzó a mojarse. Cuando los dedos largos y fríos del hombre rodearon sus pezones, apretándolos con perversión no pudo reprimir el placentero gemido que se escapó de su boca, arqueó la espalda sintiendo en ese momento un bulto duro y caliente a la altura de su culo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el chico estaba arrodillado sobre el suelo con ambas piernas separadas, y ella se encajaba en el hueco que formaban.

―Quiero follarte otra vez ―susurró él a su oído, para después morder el lóbulo―. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me calientas Tenten...

Ella rió satisfecha, quitó las manos de él de sus senos y se levantó. Le ofreció una mano para que también se pusiera de pie.― ¿Dónde vamos?

Él la guió hasta la parte trasera del jardín, la cual estaba oscura y desocupada. No necesitaron quitarse la ropa, sólo bajaron, abrieron, sacaron y metieron. Se revolcaron sobre el pasto húmedo acariciándose y besándose descontrolados. Finalmente se posicionó en cuatro y él la penetró.

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando ella por fin ingresó a su edificio. El efecto de la droga ya se había mitigado casi totalmente, y agradeció no haber ingerido tanto alcohol durante la noche. Después de la segunda sesión de sexo con el Uchiha, ambos se fueron a bailar nuevamente, coqueteándose y besándose frente a todos sin importarles que el lunes, al volver a clases, fuera el chisme del momento. Se acariciaron de manera sugestiva, pero no volvieron a tener sexo.

Al final el sueño y cansancio la habían vencido marchándose de la casa de los Uchihas sin mayor preámbulo.

Antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que la dejarían en su piso (afortunadamente era un edifico pequeño y no tendría que subir tanto) se quitó los tacones ya que sus pies estaban hinchados y adoloridos, y comenzó con el ascenso de forma lenta, sosteniéndose de la barandilla de apoyo para mantenerse equilibrada. Ahora que los estragos de la droga habían pasado, sentía todo lo que antes no percibió debido al estado exaltado en el que se encontraba. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué pastillas le habían dado Sasuke y Kankurou, pero afortunadamente el efecto no era de larga duración por lo que en ese momento lo único que ansiaba era cobijarse en su cama y dormir hasta muy tarde el día siguiente.

Subió con lentitud, peldaño a peldaño, albergándose en la ilusión de que cada vez faltaba menos para llegar al cuarto piso y poder descansar.

Al girar para subir el último tramo antes de llegar al tercer piso se detuvo en seco; sentado en uno de los peldaños, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y rostro adormilado se encontraba la persona que menos deseaba ver.

Neji al verla espantó todo el sueño que lo estaba consumiendo desde que llegó de aquella fiesta. Luego de verla bailando y besándose con Sasuke, abandonó la residencia de su amigo con aquel malestar que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que la veía con otro.

Luego de verla llegar supo de inmediato cuál era el motivo por el que ella estaba ahí. Ni siquiera se quedó en el mismo lugar sólo para no ser testigo de lo que sucedería. Cobardemente huyó hacía la piscina donde la mayoría de sus amigos estaban disfrutando, pero luego de unos minutos esa necesidad masoquista de verla, de confirmar sus pensamientos, lo condujeron a ingresar a la casa nuevamente y alcanzar a ver cuando ella subía las escaleras tomando la mano de Sasuke. El dolor se instaló en su pecho, con un latido doloroso, pero no quiso pensar qué harían a pesar que ya lo sabía.

Le gustaba engañar a su cerebro; lo adormecía con recuerdos, proyectándole la imagen de la chica sonriente y alegre con la que compartió tantos años, dejando de lado aquella mujer que vestía de ropa oscura y ajustada que tenía fama de zorra y que se cogía a sus amigos. Se mentía a sí mismo después de torturarse al verla junto a cualquier chico, sin hacer caso a lo que decían de ella; ignorando el veneno que esparcían aquellas bocas llenas de odio, vergüenza y envidia, esas mismas que hablaban sin pensar, sin saber, sin entender las razones. Porque a pesar de no haber estado ahí, de ya no ser su amigo, Neji sabía el propósito de Tenten: ella se estaba destruyendo. Él la conocía mejor que todos.

El segundo golpe vino cuando la vio sentada en la piscina, el estado perdido que proyectaba, conjunto al pequeño movimiento que efectuaba con el cuerpo, como si se meciera con una melodía que invadía su cabeza, le confirmaron que estaba bajo influencia de algún alucinógeno. Pensó en acercarse, apelando al estado relajado en el que ella se encontraba, creyendo que eso ayudaría para que Tenten no huyera de él, o peor aún, lo insultara, le gritara y quizás hasta lo golpeara, pero sus intensiones se vieron truncadas cuando fue el Uchiha quien se ubicó tras ella, susurrándole cosas al oído logrando que sonriera entregada como si disfrutara de lo que fuera que le estuviese diciendo el chico. Naruto lo llamó para que ingresara a la casa en el momento preciso en que él adentraba sus manos bajo la ropa. Prefirió alejarse.

El golpe final que logró desestabilizarlo completamente, fue verla besarse con su amigo a vista y paciencia de todos. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

En aquella fiesta no había bebido tanto, sólo algunos vasos de cerveza que no habían logrado emborracharlo, quizás se debía a la expectativa de saber que ella estaba allí y quería estar al pendiente de lo que hiciera. Otra de sus formas de torturarse.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, tomó la decisión. El pensamiento fugaz de que ella llegaría en algún momento lo invadió, y la necesidad de enfrentarla finalmente se instaló en él, quería terminar de una vez por todas con aquella situación; enfrentarla y exigirle las repuestas que por más de medio año ella se había negado a entregar.

Era el momento de enfrentarse.

Esperó por un rato sentado en la escalera, sabía que sí ella volvía tendría que pasar por ahí. Los minutos avanzaban lentamente y el sueño en conjunto con la cerveza que había consumido, estaban haciendo efecto. Por momentos las ansias de estar en su cama y la posibilidad que ella definitivamente no volviera abarcaron terreno en su mente, pero decidió mantenerse firme con sus propósitos; la esperaría por un rato más.

Cerca de una hora después un pequeño sonido de pisadas lo despertó, frente a él estaba una Tenten completamente sorprendida de verlo ahí. Se puso de pie.

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo seriamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella le mantuvo la mirada, sin cambiar en ningún momento el desprecio y odio que siempre proyectaban sus ojos cuando lo observaban a él.

―Está claro que nosotros no tenemos nada de lo que hablar ―respondió ella, comenzando a subir los escalones para llegar al próximo piso.

―Tienes que dejar de huir de mi como una cobarde ―Neji alargó el brazo para rodear el de ella e impedir que continuara su camino.

Sabía que no era totalmente cierto lo que decía, que en aquella situación no sólo ella estaba siendo cobarde, pero necesitaba hacerla enfadar sólo para que se quedase.

―¿Cobarde? ―repitió ofendida, soltándose de un tirón del agarre del chico―. ¿Yo soy cobarde? ¿Acaso fui yo la que huyó? No vengas a tratarme de cobarde Neji, no después de haberte ido sin siquiera despedirte... no después de haberme usado de esa forma...

Las palabras de ella eran dañinas, pero él de alguna forma había aprendido a soportar todo el odio que ella le dedicaba. Con la misma coraza que siempre se había protegido, se enfrentó a ella aprovechando que el tema que ambos tenían pendiente ya había salido a la luz.

―Yo jamás te usé ―respondió, y a pesar que lo intentó, su voz sonó como un susurro lastimero―. Sabes que yo jamás hubiese querido lastimarte.

―Pero lo hiciste ―gruñó Tenten intentando seguir su camino.

―¡No! ―exclamó Neji deteniéndola una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza―. Déjame explicarte, sólo unos minutos... ya no puedo seguir así.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada, intentando mantenerse fuerte, pero aquellos malditos ojos de mercurio siempre lograban doblegarla, someterla, y destruir todas sus barreras. En ese instante aquellos ojos resplandecían como poca veces los había visto; demostraban dolor y tristeza, sentimientos de los cuales Tenten desconocía la causa. Pero algo dentro de sí le decía que ella era aquella razón, y su corazón se aceleraba de sólo imaginarlo.

No podía negarse a sí misma que ansiaba conocer la verdad, que aunque dijera odiarlo, una parte de ella lo extrañaba y necesitaba conocer la verdad de la historia; necesitaba que él le dijera por qué se había marchado de la noche a la mañana sin siquiera despedirse, por qué se había ido después de lo que pasó aquella tarde entre los dos; por qué la había abandonado después de que ambos tuvieran su primera vez juntos.

Habían sido amigos desde los ocho años cuando Neji llegó a vivir junto a su padre al mismo edificio en el que ella vivía con sus padres. Al principio no había sido fácil, ya que Neji era un niño bastante solitario al que no le gustaba jugar con los demás en el parque cercano en donde todos se recreaban. Asistía al lugar ya que su padre lo obligaba a ir, pero se quedaba sentado mirando al resto entretenerse. Tenten no recordaba cómo se había dado realmente su amistad, sólo que ella se había acercado y después de mucha insistencia finalmente habían empezado a conversar, aunque sólo eran cosas de niños. Tiempo después Neji también comenzó a jugar, al principio con ella y luego se incorporó con los demás.

Al empezar las clases, el chico asistía a la misma escuela que ella, así que como ya se conocían, desde el principio estuvieron juntos. Pasaron los años y la amistad se consolidó, ya de mayores conversaron de sus soledades, del abandono paternal que siempre había sufrido Tenten ya que sus padres nunca estaban en casa y de estar, la ignoraban por completo. Ella le contó lo vacía que era su vida, la falta de cariño, la necesidad de ser escuchada y querida, pero que a pesar de todo siempre prefería enfrentar las problemas con una sonrisa; que le gustaba considerarse feliz olvidando todo lo que le ocurría. Le confesó que la amistad que él le brindaba era un pilar fundamental porque dejaba de sentirse sola.

Neji también compartió parte de su vida. Contó acerca de la muerte de su madre cuando él apenas tenía tres años, de la preocupación de su padre por cumplir ambos roles, pero que a pesar de intentarlo no podía estar siempre con él debido a su trabajo. Reconoció que para él, ella también era parte importante de su vida.

Desarrollaron una amistad profunda a base de confianza, compañía y comprensión. Estaban siempre juntos, compartían con el resto de su clase, formaron un grupo de amigos y participaban en actividades de recreación. Neji nunca dejó de ser serio e incluso un poco hostil con el resto ―a excepción de ella― pero era buen amigo y de a poco había aprendido a confiar en los demás, a reír y conversar con aquellos que se había ganado su amistad.

Pero aquel día en que llegó a media tarde a su departamento, Tenten no logró entender por qué él tenía aquella mirada, ni tampoco entendió por qué nada más abrir la puerta se lanzó sobre ella, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspirando con fuerza, abrazándola como si no quisiese que nunca los separaran. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, cuando quiso obtener alguna respuesta él selló su labios con los propios, dejándola anonadada sin entender qué ocurría, pero rápidamente dejó de buscar respuestas y se entregó a aquella caricia tan íntima y necesitada.

Pronto los besos comenzaron a profundizarse, las caricias eran más personales. Sus pieles ardían y pequeños gemidos satisfactorios escapaban de entre sus labios cuando alguna de sus manos entraba en contacto con la piel del otro. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y la temperatura a aumentar cuando la habitación de Tenten se presentó ante ellos como un santuario.

Se dejaron llevar por la inexperiencia de ambos, por el primer beso que rato antes habían compartido, por sus hormonas revolucionadas y por aquellos sentimientos que ambos albergaban pero que se negaban a dejar salir. Se entregaron a sensaciones desconocidas, a la inseguridad y el miedo, se besaron y sintieron lo que nunca antes habían sentido; una primera vez que se desencadenó de la forma más extraña posible, pero era eso lo que la había hecho increíblemente mágica.

Se quedaron en la cama, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, acariciándose sutilmente y regalándose pequeños besos. Mantuvieron la burbuja del momento sin preguntar o responder, sin reconocer, sólo estuvieron ahí; entregándose todo a través de miradas, caricias y besos. Para el segundo encuentro sus cuerpos tenían un poco más de destreza, pero la inexperiencia y el nerviosismo seguían presentes.

―¿Sabes con cuántos hombres he tenido sexo? ―atacó la castaña, utilizando sus últimos recursos antes que el muro que había construido para protegerse se derrumbara―. Has un cálculo pensando que sólo esta semana he estado con al menos cinco chicos diferentes. Soy una maldita puta Neji, y quizás debo agradecerte que hayas sido tú el primero en mostrarme lo maravilloso que es el sexo.

―Sólo te estás destruyendo ―contraatacó con frialdad el Hyūga, intentando hacer oídos sordos a las crueles palabras de la chica―. Sé quien eres Tenten y también sé de tu tendencia a autodestruirte para olvidarte de los problemas.

La aludida hizo el intento de huir nuevamente al escucharlo decir tan certeras palabras, pero anticipándose a sus movimientos el hombre la detuvo.

―Te odio Neji ―sentenció sin hacer el intento de alejarse―. Te odio por haberme dejado sola, por haberme destruido.

Después de haber culminado la entrega de sus cuerpos, Neji subió a su departamento antes que llegaran los padres de Tenten. Ella captó la mirada extraña del chico, pero no le tomó importancia debido al estado de felicidad abrumadora en el que se encontraba. Se despidieron con un beso eterno, ya que parecía que él no quería dejarla.

_Al siguiente día Neji se había ido._

―Nunca quise hacerlo ―reconoció el Hyūga―. No quería dejarte, pero mi padre ya me había comunicado que partíamos a Hong Kong por asuntos familiares; mi tío necesitaba ayuda en la empresa y mi padre aceptó ir a socorrerlo. No quería irme, no tampoco despedirme, no sabía cuándo volveríamos. Realmente no quería dejarte Tenten y aquel día sólo seguí mis instintos por primera vez... quería tenerte para mi, que fueras mía para siempre... no quería separarme de ti Tenten, no después de reconocer que no te quería sólo como mi amiga...

―¡Cállate! ―lo interrumpió sintiendo como con sus palabras él la desarmaba completamente―. !No me digas que me amabas cuando ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme que te ibas!

―Todavía te amo ―asumió―. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. No quise despedirme porque no quería sufrir con un adiós. No sabía si regresaríamos, no sabía nada de lo que pasaría... no quería dejarte, pero tuve que hacerlo...

―Fuiste un maldito egoísta ―siseó con odio la chica―. Me usaste, me engañaste... usaste mi cuerpo para satisfacer tu ego masculino ¡egoísta de mierda! ¡Cobarde!

Derrumbadas todas sus barreras Tenten se había descontrolado. Quería golpearlo, gritarle, seguir odiándolo y negarse a creerle, pero ella sabía que él decía la verdad. Lo conocía tanto que era capaz de leer en sus ojos el dolor que sentía; la verdad y sinceridad de sus palabras a pesar que su expresión facial no decía nada; Neji le decía la verdad.

―Quizás lo soy ―reconoció abatido, demostrando por primera vez su dolor―. Sólo pasé un año afuera y cuando volví todo era diferente. Tú misma cambiaste, me negué a creer lo que decían de ti hasta que yo mismo fui testigo de tus acciones. Quizás sí fui un cobarde por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para enfrentarte, por hacer oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a todo lo referente a ti cuando sabía cuáles eran tus propósitos... pero todo eso no significa que sufriera Tenten... lo único que quería era ver y estar con la chica que fue mi mejor amiga, mi primer amor y la primera mujer en mi vida, la única hasta el día de hoy...

―Quise sacarte de mi cuerpo Neji, de mis recuerdos... de mi vida ―interrumpió una vez más, completamente destruido todo el muro que por años se encargó de forjar. Se sentó en uno de los escalones escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos―. Quise olvidarme del dolor que me causaste, de lo usada que me sentía... quise olvidar los problemas y el dolor. Estuve con muchos hombres sólo para que no fueras el único, consumí drogas y alcohol porque me ayudaban a dejar la realidad de lado; drogada las cosas parecían tan sencillas y me olvidaba que a mis padres no les importaba lo que hiciera... que tú me habías dejado, que te odiaba y que estaba sola... yo quería morir, era lo único que ansiaba...

Calló abruptamente, sintiendo como instantes después el chico se sentaba junto a ella y la rodeaba por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo. Se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia, para aquel momento ya no tenía nada que proteger, ya no habían muros que ocultaran su dolor, era la hora de enfrentarse y decir la verdad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se derrumbaba frente a alguien, en ese instante era capaz de asumir y reconocer su dolor, las causas de sus actos y la determinación de acabar pronto con todo.

―Cuando me dejaste, cuando te fuiste... ―susurró ella recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Neji, sus ojos apagados estaban fijos en la pared―. Tú eras mi pilar Neji y cuando te fuiste mi vida se derrumbó; ya no tenía en quién confiar, a quién contarle mis problemas y el dolor que significaba estar siempre sola... Cuando tú te fuiste me quedé sola y el dolor me sobrepasó... no hubo refugio y todo se volvió más difícil y doloroso... Yo no quería eso, así que busqué el refugio que necesitaba y las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo me lo ofrecieron...

Se estaba desahogando, pero parecía que había olvidado que estaba acompañada; por primera vez vaciaba el dolor de su alma.

―Perdóname ―pidió el chico intentando mantenerse fuerte sin buenos resultados―. Perdóname por haber sido un cobarde, por haberme ido sin decirte, por no darte una explicación sabiendo cuáles eran tus intenciones... perdóname por no estar ahí cuando más me necesitaste... perdóname por todo Tenten, por todo...

La mujer terminó de derrumbarse completamente, y las lágrimas que por años contuvo se dedicaban a abandonar sus ojos. Se mantuvieron en silencio, sentados y abrazados en mitad de la escalera. Neji tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas que nunca antes derramó; aquella situación los superaba a ambos y por primera vez el chico serio y poco demostrativo, sentía que finalmente todo acababa para empezar de nuevo.

Era lo que necesitaban; conversar y explicarse los por qué que durante tanto tiempo quedaron pendientes. Lo ansiaban porque sabían que se perdonarían, que dependían del otro y que algo tan fuerte como lo que los unía no podía terminar así nada más. No podía ser tan simple.

Luego de un rato, Neji se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Sin entender, Tenten la tomó y se puso de pie. Con su mano libre el chico limpió el rastro de lágrimas y le sonrió levemente a pesar que en el contorno de sus ojos se podía apreciar, depositando un casto beso en la cabeza de la chica.

Subieron tomados de la mano hasta el quinto piso, en donde se encontraba el departamento del chico. Él le llevó hasta el baño y puso a llenar la tina. Tenten se quedó de pie sin reaccionar, esperando que Neji volviera de quién sabe donde.

Minutos después el chico ingresó al baño nuevamente, llevando en sus manos algunas toallas y ropa limpia. Observó la tina y esta aún no estaba llena.

―¿Qué harás? ―preguntó la castaña confundida.

―Estás toda sucia ―respondió él empezando a quitarle la chaqueta―. Tienes barro por todas partes, olor a cerveza, pasto, ramas, y creo que hasta insectos en el pelo ―enumeró mientras le sacaba algunas cosas del cabello.

Tenten sólo se encogió de hombros dejando que el chico siguiera con su misión, porque sabía que Neji no tenía intenciones de nada más, y de verla desnuda... él había sido el primero en hacerlo, así que ya no tenía complejos.

―¿Y tú padre? ―preguntó de pronto, con la mirada fija en el nivel de agua que aumentaba a cada instante en la tina.

―Tiene turno de noche en el hospital ―respondió él al tiempo que terminaba de vestirla. El pequeño detalle de la ausencia de bragas en la chica no pasó desapercibido, pero prefirió no preguntar. Guió a la castaña hasta la tina y la hizo sumergirse en el agua caliente.

Tenten se quedó sentada en la tina, con las piernas dobladas, sus manos rodeando sus tobillos y la mirada clavada en uno de los azulejos del baño. Neji se arrodilló junto a la tina, subió sus mangas y se ató el cabello en una cola más apretada, para comenzar a mojar el cabello de la chica, tomar el shampoo y comenzar a lavar con suavidad el largo y opaco cabello castaño.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras él cumplía con la labor que se había impuesto. Ella permanecía sumida en su mundo nefasto, con pensamientos arremolinados y confusos, con la sensación de tener muchas cosas que decir, y todavía más lágrimas que derramar, con la misma situación en su cabeza, pero de una manera diferente; ella jamás imagino que las cosas se desenvolverían así, se juró a sí misma nunca perdonarlo y ahora estaba ahí, dejando que él le quitara los recuerdos de una desenfrenada noche de su cuerpo.

―Neji... ―susurró ella consiguiendo que él le devolviera un sonido indescifrable para darle a entender que le prestaba atención a pesar de no dejar su tarea―. Soy drogadicta...

Realmente no estaba preparado para algo así, no para esas palabras. Él lo sabía, lo tenía bastante claro aun cuando nunca la había visto consumir algún estupefaciente, pero era conocedor de aquella realidad, ahora, que ella lo reconociera era completamente diferente.

―Lo sé ―se limitó a responder.

Enjuagó el cabello intentando quitar todos los rastros de shampoo, luego aplicó acondicionador y lo dejó actuar al tiempo que se encargaba de enjabonar el resto del cuerpo. Con la esponja recorrió cada parte de aquel cuerpo femenino que años atrás había visto desnudo por primera vez. Notó el estado enfermizo y demacrado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de Tenten; parecía que realmente ella estaba logrando sus objetivos, su cuerpo era la muestra exacta del nivel de destrucción que ella alcanzó.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la espalda femenina, su mano se detuvo cuando sus ojos captaron la imagen que estaba tatuada en el centro de los omoplatos; era un pájaro gris con blanco que batía sus alas y con una cola larga que terminaba en forma de kunai. Un dibujo que años atrás ambos diseñaron mezclando cosas que le gustaban a los dos: el ave porque a él le gustaba mucho la libertad que éstas tenían y la cola de kunai porque a ella le gustaban toda clase de armas ninjas. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido ella lo llevaba tatuado para siempre, como si nunca quisiera olvidarlo.

―He tenido sexo con muchos hombres ―susurró de pronto ella haciéndolo reaccionar.

Fue el tercer golpe que ella le proporcionaba desde que habían ingresado al departamento; ataques indirectos que querían desmoronarlo y desmotivarlo, pero eso él también lo sabía y prefería dejarlo de lado, como si realmente no le importara.

―También lo sé ―respondió continuando con su labor.

―¿Y por qué sigues aquí? ―ella no lo miraba, parecía sumida completamente en sus pensamientos. Neji continuó limpiándola.

―Sabes porque estoy aquí ―susurró como respuesta―. Ya te di a conocer mis sentimientos por ti.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio que resultaba tranquilizador. Neji terminó con su labor y echó a correr el agua estancada en la tina al tiempo que la hacía levantarse y terminaba de enjuagarla con la regadera.

Tomó una toalla y la secó cuidadosamente, sin disimular al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. De por sí estaba más formado: sus senos parecían más grandes, y sus caderas más anchas, pero presentaba una delgadez casi enfermiza. Lo atribuyó quizás a que ella no se alimentaba como debía, al exceso de alcohol y consumo de drogas.

Finalmente le puso una camiseta y un bóxer, ambos de su propiedad, para que la chica durmiera. Cuando le estaba secando el cabello con la toalla, Tenten rió divertida, como una niña pequeña que acababa de salir de su baño.

―Esta es la tercera vez que me he duchado en el día ―dijo con diversión, Neji soltó una leve carcajada y continuó secándole el pelo lo máximo posible.

Al acabar, él la tomó nuevamente de la mano y la guió hasta su habitación. Fue el turno de él quitarse la ropa hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos, hizo una seña y ella se metió bajo las sábanas, seguida de él.

Estaba amaneciendo o ya había amanecido según los rayos de luz que entraban por entre las gruesas cortinas.

En un arrebato, Tenten se volteó acercando se al cuerpo tibio del chico y recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, dejando detenida su mano a la altura del corazón. Neji la rodeó por la cintura apegándola más a sí mismo y acariciando lentamente la espalda de la chica por sobre la tela de la camiseta.

―¿Crees que pueda amarte? ―terminó con el silencio la castaña, después de largos minutos―. ¿Crees que alguien como yo pueda amar a alguien?

―No lo creo... ―respondió él con la mirada pegada al techo. Su corazón se aceleró dolido por las palabras de ella; era el cuarto golpe y el final―. Yo lo sé, sé que me amarás... como alguna vez lo hiciste...

Neji sabía que se venían muchas cosas entre los dos, que Tenten tendría que salir de un montón de cosas para poder estar bien. Las drogas y el alcohol de seguro la llevarían a algún tratamiento o una clínica de rehabilitación, el sexo con múltiples parejas quizás qué consecuencias podría haber traído para ella, por lo que era necesario que se examinara y pudiesen descartar enfermedades de transmisión sexual. En fin, sería un proceso largo y duro, pero él se había prometido a sí mismo que estaría ahí, que quería estar, porque no soportaría perderla de nuevo y no quería por ningún motivo que ella siguiera autodestuyéndose.

―Las ganas de morir no se quitan de la noche a la mañana ―susurró ella recorriendo son la punta de una de sus dedos el pecho del muchacho.

―Si tú mueres, yo muero contigo ―musitó convencido acariciando ahora el húmedo cabello de la chica.

―Muere conmigo Neji... ―pidió Tenten abrazándose al él y cerrando los ojos para dormir.

Él le besó la frente sellando una promesa.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir; él se encargaría de sacarla de aquel agujero en el que estaba hundida. No la dejaría morir, porque si ella moría, él realmente moriría junto a Tenten.

* * *

_Finalmente después de muchos días trabajando en esta historia, he conseguido terminarla._

_Espero que sea haya sido de su gusto, tiene de todo y traté de narrar lo mejor posible cada situación, puede que se me hayan pasados algunos errores por ahí pero ya los corregiré. Al final quedó bastante largo así que será una compensación por mi larga ausencia._

_Me gustaría leer sus comentarios, realmente lo espero. Agradezco a mis lectoras de siempre, que se toman el tiempo de comentar cada una de mis historias. Se también que hay varias más que nunca dejan comentarios, y eso realmente desmotiva mucho, porque he visto historias que no tienen tanta dedicación, o que tienen muchos errores, pero que como son de la pareja más famosa y la que más historias tiene miles de reviews. Lamentablemente a mi no me gusta caer en la cursileria, y a pesar de escribir historia románticas, lo mío jamás será esos amores perfectos en donde se aman con devoción y sufren, y ambos son perfectos y bla bla bla. No esperen eso de mi._

_En fin, espero sus comentarios._

_P/D: Mi amor, gracias por joderme tanto.  
_


End file.
